Cavilaciones de una mente confusa y un corazón in
by Elisabeth-P
Summary: Castle y Beckett encerrados en el freezer... Pequeños spoilers, el resto imaginación.


_Nota de autor: Éste fanfic me surgió luego de ver la promo canadiense para el capitulo próximo (3x17 Countdown), así que contiene pequeños spoilers al inicio._

**Cavilaciones de una mente confusa y un corazón indeciso**

**By Elishak**

**Ya había pasado hora y media desde que Castle y Beckett estaban encerrados en el freezer. Ya habían hecho todo tipo de intentos por salir, ya habían pasado la etapa de negación del miedo y incluso ya habían expresado sus temores. Ya habían hecho bromas y llegado al pesimismo. Ya lo habían hecho todo, y aún seguían allí. **

**Sus rostros estaban pálidos y recubiertos de escarcha, al igual que sus manos y su ropa. **

**Beckett, la detective que todo lo puede, que jamás siente miedo y que nunca se muestra débil ante los demás, se derrumbó en el suelo helado junto a una pared congelada también. **

**Castle, el escritor famoso, el niño en traje de hombre, el cual lo tiene todo y no hay nada que no pueda conseguir, acabó por derrumbarse al lado de Kate.**

**Hombro a hombro, de igual a igual, meditaban en su interior lo que estaban viviendo, y como tal vez esos minutos podían ser los últimos. **

"_¿Así es? ¿Así va a ser mi destino? ¿Después de todo lo que he pasado en la vida, voy a morir aquí tirada y congelada? Voy a morir con tantos sueños sin cumplir y deseos inconclusos. Voy a morir sola… ¡no! No estoy sola realmente. Aquí está Castle. Rick… Él __siempre__ está a mí lado en mis momentos cruciales. Y desde antes incluso de conocerlo realmente… No sé porque continúo proyectándole las culpas a Josh si… si en verdad… bueno, si en verdad lo que estoy buscando está justo aquí a mi lado, entumeciéndose junto a mí… Castle. Rick… Si tan solo fuera capaz de afrontar el pánico que me produce pensar en un nosotros. En un él y yo... Castle y yo… Castle y Beckett… Rick y Kate… Ya no puedo sentir mis dedos, apenas siento mi rostro…"_

-Castle, ya no logro sentir nada. No vamos a lograrlo-

-Si lo haremos. Lo prometo-

"_No sé si podre cumplirlo Kate, pero al menos lo prometo. Ojala este no fuera el fin. Hay tanto que no te dije aún. Tanto que quisiera hacerte sentir. Yo sé que puedo ser esa persona que estas buscando. Ese hombre que este para ti, y tú para él, y ambos sumidos en lo mismo. Yo tan solo… tan solo necesito tiempo para que logres verlo. Por ti estoy trabajando en ser un mejor hombre."_

"_Castle es tan dulce que incluso se disfraza de valentía en un momento donde nadie podría burlarse de el por tener miedo o por irrumpir en llanto… Me gustaría que bromee un poco, reírme me haría bien en este momento. Pero él está serio, quiere que me sienta bien. Pero… no estoy bien. Tengo todo adormecido… ¿Por qué nunca antes vi al verdadero Castle? Él hombre que lo tiene todo. Dinero, mujeres, una familia, es apuesto… sí que lo es… talentoso, buena persona… y aun así aquí esta, tirado en el suelo de un congelador. El podría vivir la vida sin hacer nada, podría vivir de vacaciones. Pero aún así elige trabajar gratis, sumergirse en el peligro, poner su vida a prueba, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué alguien haría eso? Todos dicen que es por mí. Pero no sé si valgo tanto merito… El vale la pena. Richard Castle vale la pena."_

-Kate, Kate… Beckett abre los ojos por favor.-

-No puedo más, Castle.-

-Ven aquí-

"_Solo deseo darte calor, Kate."_

**Kate se deslizo lo mejor que pudo y se coloco entre los brazos de Castle, acomodando su cabeza en su pecho. El la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, intentando darle un poco de calor.**

"_Así se siente mejor. Me siento tan cómoda en sus brazos. Así podría morir en p…¡No! Kate por favor, esos pensamientos aléjalos… Su pecho esta cálido aun. Su corazón late de un modo que es como música para mis oídos. No puede ser esta la última vez que yo esté en sus brazos. Me siento tan contenida… yo necesito que el sepa todo esto… no quiero desaparecer sin habérselo dicho… yo…"_

-…quiero que sepas que te a…-

**Y con esas inconclusas palabras Kate colapsó sobre el pecho de Richard.**

"_No, no, no, no"_

-Kate, Kate abre los ojos. Por favor. ¡Kate!-

"_Te escucho, Castle. Continúa diciendo mi nombre que te escucho. Pero no puedo responderte. No puedo abrir los ojos. Pero te escucho.. No puedo hablar más en voz alta. No encuentro mi voz. Y mis parpados están muy pesados para abrirlos. Pero quería decirte que te amo. Te amo Richard Castle. Eres lo que estoy buscando. Sos lo que quiero, lo que necesito… Te amo…"_

**Kate no logro abrir los ojos ni expresar palabra. Pero en señal de que lo estaba escuchando, se abrazó con mas fuera a él. **

**Pasará hora y media más para que alguien los encuentre y los lleve a una clínica, donde se recuperaran, y luego serán llevados a casa. Castle y Beckett permanecerán abrazados en el piso del freezer hasta ese momento. Cavilando internamente, aclarando sus corazones, sintiendo… **


End file.
